Koukai
by Sumi-chian
Summary: mi primer songfic. Sasuke termina el colegio y se separá de la única persona que lo apoyó y siempre estubo con él. Recuerdos del pasado... mal summary nwnU gomen ne


Puesh! nwn mi primer songfic … espere que les guste xP jejejejeje nwnU es con la letra de la canción "Koukai" de An cafe jejeje aquí vamos

Koukai (Colegio)

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude mirar a alguien sin que este flequillo tapara parte de mi visión. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando terminé en secundaria. Lo único que puedo recordar es que dejé de pensar en lo que había pasado con mis padres, desde que murieron fueron aproximadamente 2 meses en qué pensé en ellos y después de eso ya ni siquiera quería escuchar a Itachi… solo quería seguir viviendo sin importarme los demás…

_Otona ni naru koto nante ishiki wa nakatta_

_mawari no tsurasa mushi shite jiyuu ni ikiteitanda_

_**(Ni siquiera me dí cuenta que estaba creciendo **_

**Sólo estaba ignorando la crueldad a mi alrededor**

_**y viviendo libremente.)**_

No miraba a nadie, no hablaba con nadie, no quería estar con nadie… me sentía perdido mientras todos a mi alrededor parecían tristes por la muerte de mis padres, mirandome siempre con lástima… tanta lástima que comenzé a odiar a todo el mundo y hasta me olvidé de ti… la última vez que te vi fue en "esa" fotografía y fue entonces que recordé que tu eras parte de ese mundo que comenzé a odiar y a dejar atrás.

_Dare ka ni yasashiku suru nante yoyuu sae naku tohou_

_ni kureteita_

_imagoro nani wo shiteiru no? genki ni shiteiru no?_

_saigo ni miseta egao wa shashin no naka no KIMI de_

_**(Incapaz de ser amable con alguien, estaba perdido **_

_**Así que, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien? **_

_**El último rostro sonriente que vi fue el tuyo en una fotografía.)**_

Sentía que me menospreciaban y además dejandome a cargo de un estúpido de 18 y que tiene una frialdad incalculable… nadie sabe como es en everdad Itachi.

Cada día mirandome al espejo, viendo a la misma inútil persona de siempre, pero cambiaba… de a poco mi rostro fue dejando de ser infantil, mi cuerpo comenzó a marcar la musculatura… y mis ojos eran lo que más cambiaba… dejando ver que el niño que una vez ubo… se fue.

_Hito GOMI ni nagasareru mama ni kawatte yuku jibun wo_

_tada miteita_

_kotoba ni suru no ga okubyou de hito ni umaretekita_

_koto wo kuyanda_

_**(Estaba simplemente mirandome cambiar, **_

_**siendo arrastrado como basura por la multitud. **_

_**Temía tanto decirlo, avergonzandome de haber nacido como una persona**__.)_

Ahora que miro en mis recuerdos, me doy cuanta de lo que siempre debí decirte, en lo que siempre debí demostrarte. Estoy seguro que te lo diría si te viera, creo que puedo decirtelo ahora… me arrepiento de cada cosa que no hice sobre todo lo que no te dije, es tan doloroso… Y el anuario sigue ahí con tu fotografía presente.

_Sotsugyou shashin wo miru tabi omotta ima de wa ieru_

_no ni ano "hitokoto" wo_

_kuyashii yo Page wa itsu mo hiraita mama_

_**(Cada vez que miro nuestra fotografía de graduación **_

_**Pienso en 'sólo esa palabra' **_

_**Incluso aunque puedo decirlo ahora, no puedo soportarlo **_

_**Siempre abro aquella página.)**_

Vuelven los festivales, vuelven las sonrisas… pero ahora no estoy contigo. Las chicas rumorean que en esta época es cuando debes encontrar pareja… y yo recuerdo que tu decías que algún día yo sería tu pareja "Solo espera y verás, Sasuke-teme… sé que te enamorarás de mi"… eso resuena todas las noches en mi cabeza, sobre todo cuando la Sakura desflora… Aunque tenías razón, jamás te lo dije.

_Kotoshi mo haru ga meguttete kioku ga maiorite_

_KIMOCHI to ka omoide da to ka kakaete ikitekunda ne_

_**(Como otra primavera pasa, mis recuerdos vuelven nuevamente **_

_**Los sentimientos y recuerdos que siempre llevaré conmigo.)**_

Tengo "amigos" que me rodean, sin embargo yo sigo hablando solo de ti. Todos los veranos, todos lo helados. Todos los otoños, todas esas tardes pisando hojas. Todos los inviernos, todas esa idas y vueltas del colegio compartiendo el paraguas. Todas las primaveras, todas las tardes en el parque viendo los rosados pétalos caer en esa atmósfera mágica. Aunque trato de decirlo, esos bakas no escuchan… ni hablar de Itachi… pero no importa… esto sigue siendo mi secreto.

_Tanoshii dake no shunkan ga dore hodo raku datta wo_

_kangaeta_

_dore kurai no omoi ga tsunori tsutawaru nante dare ni_

_mo wakaranai_

_**(Pienso en lo lindos que fueron esos divertidos momentos **_

_**No importa cuantos recuerdos tenga, **_

_**Si se los digo a alguien no lo entenderían.)**_

Abro el anuario y como una película, tus recuerdo pasan frente a mis ojos como si los ubiera vivido ayer. A pesar que te pensé que tu también eras de los que odiaba, nada se comparaba… ni siquiera la muerte de mis padres… puede compararce de lo que sentí cuando terminé el último año en el colegio.

Mi corazón se apreta, no puedo soportarlo, todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que sentimos… todo eso sigue aquí! En mi interior.

No puedo creer que esto pase… no puedo creer que nuevamente sienta llover en mi interior… me anego en mi propia tristeza y mi cara se humedece rapidamente y caen en aquella fotografía… pronto se deteriorará… pero no importa… tu sonrisa aún quedará plasmada en tu papel.

_Onaji jikan wo sugoseta yorokobi to hanarete wakatta_

_kono kanashimi ga_

_kokoro no tomadoi no naka ni oyoi de_

_itsu mo ki ni natte yume wo miteita onaji amedama wo_

_korogashiteita_

_haita ato "aitai" to PORORI namida ga deta_

_**(La alegría de revivir aquellos mismos momentos **_

_**Y esta tristeza que conocí cuando nos separamos **_

_**Nadan en la confusión de mi corazón **_

_**Siempre estaba preocupándome y soñando con ello **_

_**Y dejando los mismos dulces alrededor **_

_**Y despues de suspirar 'Te extraño', las lágrimas comienzan a caer.)**_

Aunque siempre termino al borde de la fiebre, si es que no en ella, me siento liviano… me siento lleno… me gusta extrañarte, porque siento que revivo todo.

Yume yo samenai de aitai aitai sugu ni

_**(No me despiertes de mi sueño **_

_**Te extraño, te extraño ahora mismo)**_

Disfruté de estar contigo, y estoy seguro que lo seguiría haciendo… porque a pesar de que ya no te hablaba seguiste allí conmigo… incluso en aquella fotografía, tu sonrisa junto a mi semblante serio pegan muy bien… quiciera habertelo dicho… quiciera habaertelo gritado… me sentiría más libre ahora… ME GUSTA NARUTO!

_Onaji jikan wo sugoseta yorokobi to hanarete wakatta_

_kono kanashimi ga_

_kokoro no tomadoi no naka ni... suki desu_

_**(La alegría de revivir aquellos mismos momentos **_

_**Y esta tristeza que conocí cuando nos separamos **_

_**Nadan en la confusión de mi corazón...me gustas)**_

Te quiero conmigo como aquel entonces, te quiero conmigo como en esos años… te quiero conmigo como antes… hay tantas maneras de decirlo, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo… pero no importa… tus recuerdos y este anuario continuan aquí.

_Sotsugyou shashin wo miru tabi omotta ima de wa ieru_

_no ni ano "hitokoto" wo_

_kuyashii yo Page wa itsu mo hiraita mama_

_**(Cada vez que miro nuestra fotografía de graduación **_

_**Pienso en 'aquella sola palabra' **_

_**Incluso aunque puedo decirlo ahora, no puedo soportarlo **_

_**Siempre abro aquella página)**_

Debería decirtelo, aunque no parecería una mentira por esperar tanto tiempo… sin embargo me gustaría qu esupieras… que siempre estubiste conmigo y compartía aquello que me confesaste una vez en primevera.

_Saigo no kotoba sae todokanakatta kikasete hoshikatta_

_uso de ii kara_

_kimochi wa itsu demo zutto ano hi no mama_

_**(Incluso si mis palabras finales no alcanzan **_

_**Quise que las oyeras incluso si es una mentira **_

_**Mis sentimientos siempre permaneceran al igual que en aquel día.)**_


End file.
